Koshi
Koshi (こし, Koshi) is a Saiyan/Konatsian born to a Saiyan father named Shiso, and the Konatsian Guardian, Ava. Born on Konats after his father attempted the to escape Dragon Ball Purge, the planet of Konats wasn’t soon faced by the threat of Hirudegarn after he was awakened by Spelt, he was sent off to Planet Ton, the last planet with Dragon Balls, unbeknownst to Spelt. As Ton was akin to Earth, it’s inhabitants were S well, with some exceptions among it. After he landed, he wandered around alone as but a mere two year old, until he looked to the Full Moon, causing him to enter his Great Ape State. He was later was stopped by a Martial Artist, who, intrigued and terrified, took him in and informed a close family, the Miyaki Family of the strange boy. Koshi recalling his name, delivered it, and from there, he was raised as a normal Tonian. Throughout his time on the world, he underwent various adventures with his best friend Okono, meeting new comrades along the way, and even coming to defeat both the beast and man responsible for the death of his family, and home. Pictured Images Original Concepts Personality Abilities and Powers Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki''. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Zenkai Boost' - The exclusive ability of the Saiyan race to grow exponentially stronger after recovering from near-death. *'Kiai' - A form of ''ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from someone's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Nuclear Pulse' - Koshi's signature technique, a energy wave equal to the Kamehameha Wave. Koshi crosses his arms infront of him and place his hands next to each other, with his arms still crossed upon another. From both hands he releases a destructive energy wave. *'Nuclear Splitter' - Koshi's ultimate technique. An energy wave which is the combination between the "Red Splitter", and the Nuclear Pulse techniques. To preform it Koshi initializes the X formation from Nuclear Pulse. He when releasing the energy, places one hand on top of the other, much like the "Red Splitter" technique, and releases a large, destructive beam of energy toward his foes. This technique is generally used to finish his opponents off. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - *'Augury' - A state of mind Koshi can only fully utilize when having entered the Zenith state. Transformations 'False Super Saiyan' Koshi activated this form during the World Martial Arts Tournament, during his fight with Shinji. Realizing he couldn't even touch him, and hearing the threats that Shinji ultimately made about hurting his loved ones, he snapped and entered this form and attacked. This newfound strength giving him the ability to physically damage Shinji, though in the long run, Koshi lost. 'Great Ape' Koshi first displayed this ability upon landing on Ton and looking at the full moon where he was stopped. With the help of his Foster Family and the Miyaki Family, he was made aware of it, and through extensive training with Ton’s Guardian, he was able to harness the form’s power. 'Wrathful Form' As stated, through training with Ton’s Guardian, Koshi was able to harness his Great Ape form and bring it out in his base state. Though, this ability was shown far earlier as extreme bouts of rage would cause his eyes to turn a brilliant yellow, and he would display an extreme level of power. From there, he simply learned to control his anger and maintain the form. He was able to fully master this form and push it beyond that of Super Saiyan normally, causing a greater increase when he would actually transform. 'Super Saiyan' During his fight with Hirudegarn and Spelt, his memories were awakened, and he became aware of the destruction of his home planet. Upon seeing Okono die at Spelt’s hands trying to save him, Koshi was pushed into the Super Saiyan State, giving him the power to defeat his tormentor. Unlike most, his eyes turn yellow in this form as opposed to green, as his Wrathful Form is a large part of the form. As he grew and trained, he learned to control them. 'Full-Power Super Saiyan' 'Super Saiyan 2' 'Super Saiyan 3' 'Super Saiyan 4' Mastering both his Wrathful Form and his Super Saiyan State, he achieved absolute equilibrium in both, and was able to attain Super Saiyan 4. A next level state. In this form, he even surpassed that of a normal Super Saiyan God. Oddly enough, in this state his hair turns black as opposed to remaining red. As Rakia explained, it must be due to the primal Saiyan nature of Super Saiyan 4 that reverts his hair to the natural color of that of a Saiyan. 'Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4' Due to the mix of God energy, and Koshi being born of the Guardian of Konats, he had a higher concentration of God Ki as opposed to mortal Ki. As such, he was capable of accessing not only Super Saiyan 4, but Super Saiyan Rosé in the State, becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4. In this state, his black hair gains a pink tint, and his energy becomes a pinkish purple. 'Zenith' 'Zenith: Augury' Trivia *Koshi's name much like all Saiyan names, is a pun on a vegetable. His name is derived from "toumorokoshi", which is the Japanese word for "corn." **Koshi's birthday falls on June 11th, which is the "National Corn On The Cob Day", as is a play on Koshi's name, as his name is the Japanese word for corn. Category:Rukiryo Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Konatsians Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earth Resident Category:Hybrid Category:Saiyan/Konatsian Hybrid Category:Sword User Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans